This invention relates to a dispenser for a liquid beverage, e.g. soft drinks sold under such tradenames as Coca Cola and Pepsi Cola.
Commonly, soft drinks are marketed in various sized cans and bottles, e.g. twelve ounce cans, two liter plastic bottles, and three liter plastic bottles. The present invention concerns a dispenser assembly that includes a valve mechanism screwable onto the externally threaded neck of a plastic soft drink bottle (two liter size or three liter size). The dispenser assembly further includes a cradle adapted for positionment on the shelf of a standard household refrigerator to removably support the plastic bottle in a tilted inverted condition. With the bottle thus supported, the valve mechanism will be located near the front edge of the refrigerator shelf where it can be manually operated to dispense a liquid beverage from the plastic bottle into a glass or cup held beneath the discharge spout of the valve mechanism.
The dispenser assembly is a convenience item that enables persons in the household to fill their glasses with a soft drink without having to remove the soft drink bottle from the refrigerator. The filling operation can be performed quickly, and with a lessened possibility for spillage of the soft drink, due to the inadvertent dropping of the bottle onto the kitchen floor. The bottle remains within the refrigerator, thereby avoiding the possibility that the beverage within the bottle will assume room temperature due to failure of the person to return the bottle to the refrigerator after the individual glass has been filled.